


DAY 12: FLOWERS

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Taekwoon loved flowers, Jaehwan loved him





	DAY 12: FLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12~  
> This fic is very important to me, tho it's not the best I have, but I love how it came out especially since yesterday was international coming out day. Remember to do it only for you and whenever you feel safe to do it. 
> 
> Enjoy and hit me on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Flowers. Taekwoon always liked them. Ever since he was a little kid flowers transmitted him a calm warm feeling. His parents house had a huge garden that the gardener kept nice and beautiful, every spring the flowers would bloom and he would go outside and spend hours there reading or studying his music sheets. When he was a teen his love for the flowers didn’t die at all.   
The gardener gifted him a beautiful orchid that he kept on his room and took care like it was the most precious thing of the world. Whenever he played the piano he would look at the orchid, as if the plant could hear him. The garden was still as beautiful as it always had been, so beautiful that Taekwoon got the courage to invite his first love over. From that day the garden also became his refuge after his father found out that his son’s lover was a man. The garden became his safe place until he reached 18. That day was the last day he saw the garden.

  
Jaehwan had been in love with Taekwoon ever since he saw him getting off an expensive car to get into the music school building. It was love at first sight. He worked at the convenience store next to the music school so he’d saw him every time Taekwoon came to get something to drink while he waited for the car. The music student was the shyest boy he’d ever met, he was not just shy, he was soft spoken as if Jaehwan was going to break if he raised his voice. His uniform blazer was customized with a couple of flower pins, even his violin case was decorated with flower stickers. After a couple of months, he learned that his name was Taekwoon, that he was studying piano and violin but he was also interested in singing, however his main interest were the flowers. As the months went by he felt more and more in love with the soft spoken boy to the point he felt hi heart burst when Taekwoon invited him to his house so he could see the beautiful garden his house had. On that garden Taekwoon’s smile shone brighter than ever, not being able to keep the impulse Jaehwan kissed him, only to discover that the crush was mutual. After a couple of weeks, he learned that Taekwoon’s father would beat him up for being in love with a man. He waited until his lover was 18 to take him out of that house.

 

  
Jaehwan smiled at the reflection on the mirror “It’s great. So well done. Thanks a lot man” he thanked his good friend Wonsik for the amazing work he did.   
“No problem dude. I’m glad you like it, I hope he likes it too.” Jaehwan left the tattoo shop and got on his black Yamaha.

 

“Thank you so much, I hope your grandmother loves the bouquet you chose for her” Taekwoon bid his good byes to the last client of the day and changed the sign of the entrance from open to closed.

He began to tidy the shop, his husband would be soon there to pick him up to go back home. _Husband_ it still felt weird to say it, but it gave him butterflies on his tummy. After Jaehwan took him out of his parents’ house nine years ago he gifted him the flower shop, well back then it was just an old and dirty local that they had to reform and clean up. They also had to work and save up to open the shop, but it didn’t matter, Taekwoon knew it was worth it. It took them a good couple of years before the shop was doing ok, but since then everything went perfectly. Jaehwan finished his degree in journalism and found a good job on a journal that provided a good pay, enough to cover for the shop’s expenses. Taekwoon, despite having difficulties with communicating with people, managed to get a great deal with a big wedding planning agency. This deal made it easier for the shop and he went back to practicing music. Five years after that, Jaehwan proposed to him with a beautiful ring that had a flower pattern.   
The sound of the door bells ringing distracted Taekwoon from his task “Sorry we’re closed” he said with his usual soft voice.  
“It’s me” Jaehwan came into the shop. They smiled to the other and Taekwoon blushed when Jaehwan hugged him _after all this years_ “I have a present for you” he said, Taekwoon furrowed his brows funnily and looked at his husbands hands, he didn’t have anything “Oh no baby, it’s not a thing you can actually have, it’s something for you to look at” and with that he detached himself from his husband and took off his leather jacket, followed by his tee shirt. He turned around so Taekwoon could see his back and he heard a gasp, he turned around again to see his lover’s reaction. Taekwoon had tears in his eyes wide open, his hands covered his mouth and his eyebrows were comically risen “So what do you think about my new tattoo?”

  
“I love you, I love flowers”


End file.
